


A Sight for Sore Eyes

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: tumblr prompt fic [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The touch of her lips against his is the best remedy against a chill he's ever felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sight for Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/gifts).



> For zekkass, who asked for steve/peggy, little red dress

They're covered in mud and sweat and other less savory substances when they finally make it to the farmhouse that's supposed to be their rendezvous point with the Resistance. Even Steve is feeling the chill after four days of marching through rain and mud, and the only thing he can think about is the possibility of walls to block out the wind and hot water to wash in. He's almost asleep on his feet when the door opens and Peggy's standing there, looking clean and pressed, her lipstick as red as the dress she wore that night in London when they put the Commandos together.

All thought of sleep flees, and Steve suddenly feels overly warm, even before they crowd into the farmhouse kitchen. There's a kettle on, the promise of hot water for everyone, but all Steve can think about is the warmth of Peggy's lips, the heat of her body against his. Bucky coughs and Steve comes back to himself.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Agent Carter."

"It's good to see you as well, Captain," she answers crisply. She picks up a mug and gestures to the stairs. "Let me show you to your room." Bucky nudges him in the back when he doesn't move and he stumbles forward, ignoring the knowing, laughing glances of his men as he follows her up the stairs.

There's a basin of warm water in the room, and he strips off his muddy clothes gratefully and sponges off the worst of the mud. She sits on the edge of the bed and watches him demurely over the rim of her mug, and then hands it to him when he reaches for it. He takes a couple of sips to wash the taste of mud out of his mouth, and then leans down to kiss her, the touch of her lips against his the best remedy against a chill he's ever felt.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Sight for Sore Eyes (The Eye of the Storm Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172037) by [echoinautumn (maybetwice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetwice/pseuds/echoinautumn)




End file.
